Beso de la muerte
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Una enfermedad hace que la gente comience a matar…uno de los guardianes es infectado, pero alguien no esta dispuesto a seguir viviendo sin el… 8059


Estaba empapado, si, completamente cubierto de sangre y no le importaba, solo deseaba seguir matando y que le siguiera salpicando aquel rojo y calido liquido, seguir escuchando ruegos, gritos y llantos. Se encontraba como en un trance, reía sin ganas y gritaba sin ánimos de hacerlo, solo deseaba seguir desgarrando y degollando cabezas. Sin darse cuenta ya habían veinte cadáveres tirados en el pasillo y eso lo excitaba, se acerco al ultimo sujeto que quedaba vivo, quien a duras penas trataba de escapar con solo una pierna y se deprimió al pensar en lo fácil que seria cortarle la cabeza, pero antes de que el filo de su katana lo llegara a tocar, un escudo lo protegió, se voltio lleno de ira y ahí estaban, aquellos ojos que daban vuelta en su mente a cada segundo, ojos verdes interrogantes, esmeraldas suplicantes y tristes, amaba aquellos ojos tanto que creyó que su cabeza explotaría.

-¡Detente por favor Takeshi!- aquellos hermosos ojos le rogaban y el…deseaba destruirlos, se abalanzo hacia el peliplata cayendo al suelo, comenzó a estrangularlo, "de alguna forma se deben apagar", lo único malo es que el chico que tenia debajo no se defendía, no rogaba piedad ni temblaba de miedo, solo lloraba y creía saber la razón. Soltó su cuello para agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos y soltar un desgarrador grito. Miro al que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo tocándose la parte lastimada mientras tosía y durante un breve instante, recordó.

-¿Hayato?- su mano parecía que fuera a acariciar la mejilla del guardián de la tormenta, pero sin poder contenerse sus dedos se dirigieron directamente al ojo tratando de arrancarlo, ni siquiera el grito de dolor de la persona que más amaba le hizo desistir de tratar de arrebatarle con los dientes el otro. Unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron y alejaron de su victima y agradeció profundamente que todos los guardianes estuvieran ahí para detenerlo.

-¿EN QUE PENSABAS GOKUDERA?- Le regaño el décimo vongola.

-¡No lo lastimen!- grito desesperado el chico tratando de acercarse al moreno, pero Tsuna lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso estas loco cabeza de pulpo? No ves que ya no es el Yamamoto que era antes…

-¡Talvez este loco y no me importa! ¡Si lo llegan a tocar, juro que los matare!

-No necesitas excusas si quieres que tu vida termine aquí, herbívoro…-Tsuna se interpuso entre los dos deteniéndolos.

-Nadie mas va a morir hoy Hibari…Hoy ha sido un día difícil para todos ¿verdad Gokudera?-Su guardián permaneció inmóvil y en silencio mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, hasta que debilitado por la situación termino desmayándose.

Los guardianes y su jefe permanecían sentados en una de las salas de reunión, todos bastante cansados y angustiados.

-Ya encadenamos a Yamamoto, intentamos sedarlo para que no se lastimara tratando de escapar, pero como suponíamos…no funciono…-dijo apenado Ryohei.

-El herbívoro esta siendo tratado en la enfermería, creo que fue en shock muy fuerte…

-¿Creen que Yamamoto llegara a curarse?- pregunto un ansioso Lambo

-¿Curar? Para eso se necesita primero una enfermedad, ni siquiera sabemos que tienen ni como se contagian, solo enloquecen de un momento a otro, el mundo esta en pánico, la mitad de las personas esta matando sin razón…

-Parecen sacados de la peor de las películas de zombies…

-Eso es lo peor, no lo son, están bien vivos y como tal…piensan.

-Los mejores científicos del mundo ya están muertos, una situación casi apocalíptica, la gente infectada con no se que asesina sin piedad y los que no se suicidan…-Tsuna se froto la frente, estaba tan cansado y todos tenían grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, nadie había podido dormir bien desde que esto comenzó, convencidos de que en cualquier momento un compañero se convertiría en un demonio sanguinario y no se equivocaban, Yamamoto se transformo y nadie pudo hacer algo para evitarlo, ahora el precio de eso lo pagaba su mano derecha…

- ¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?- Gokudera había entrado a la sala y todos lo veían con preocupación.

-Vuelve a la enfermería- le ordeno el pelicastaño.

-Quiero verlo…

-¡NO!-fue la tajante respuesta de su jefe.

-Décimo yo…no voy a hacer nada estupido…solo quiero despedirme…

-Yamamoto no ira a ninguna parte Gokudera…

-¡Aun así!...después de esta ocasión, no quiero volver a verlo nunca mas…

-Estarás acompañado.

-¡Décimo!- rogó el guardián y a Tsuna se le apretó el corazón, entendía al peliplata, pero dejarlo entrar solo en ese estado tan inestable de ambos era peligroso.

-¡Esta bien! pero solo cinco minutos Gokudera…

-¡Muchas gracias décimo!

Allí estaba, completamente encadenado e intentando zafarse, se le acerco un poco y el le quedo mirando fijamente.

-A…le…jate…Hayato…

-No lo voy a hacer Takeshi- Toco su mejilla mientras el otro sin poder controlarse intentaba hacerle trizas con los dientes sus dedos, luego saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y se lo mostró-¿Sabes que es esto? Claro que no…es la droga que crearon para acabar con los que están como tu, se puede inyectar y beber…

-¿Ha…yato?

- He estado investigando, ni siquiera están buscando una cura…mataran a todos si es preciso con tal de salvar unos pocos…así es como son las cosas en el mundo mi Takeshi y si es así y te tienen que matar, prefiero hacerlo yo y que nos vallamos juntos a la otra vida…mientras te de el ultimo beso tu acabaras conmigo desangrándome hasta morir…-Bebió el contenido manteniéndolo en la boca hasta que se lo traspaso a la boca del otro al juntarse en un beso, aguanto el dolor de que le arrancaran pedazos de su carne con los dientes para finalmente entregarle su cuello que fue violentamente mordido cayendo finalmente al suelo desangrándose, "la vida es tan frágil y fugaz", pensó mientras su vista se iba oscureciendo y los gritos del agonizante guardián de la lluvia desgarraban el aire.


End file.
